


fallen

by jessthepsychic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 201X, Fallen Down, Multi, actually not v much chara/azzy, but sort of, fallen child - Freeform, more of a sibling relationship, mtt ebott, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthepsychic/pseuds/jessthepsychic
Summary: "do your creepy face, chara!""i'm not doing it again, azzy. it scares dad."...in which chara is not okay.[lowercase intended]





	1. fallen down

they didn't know if it was the ground or the fall itself that knocked them out. all they knew when they came to was that they were not surrounded by black anymore.

they opened their eyes slowly to see the sky above, dark, and surrounded by swirling blues and whites. and then there was mountain, and more mountain, and rock. they were inside the mountain, far from the surface. 

pain shot through their head as they sat up, but they didn't really care. they were exhausted though. very much so. 

then, they heard a voice. "oh, you've fallen down, haven't you?"

their head shot up to see... some sort of... talking goat? they furrowed their eyebrows. the creature smiled, tiny fanta against their lips. 

they noticed the creatures shared a similar stripped shirt.

"what is your name?" the creature asked, bending down to their level.

"chara," they replied, clearing their throats slightly.

"chara? that's a nice name," they smiled. "my name is..."


	2. home

"my name is asriel," the creature smiled and offered his hand out to them. chara reluctantly took it, and stood up.

"am i dead?" chara asked, looking around. 

the creature, asriel, giggled a little. "no. you just fell. you're in the underground."

chara stared at him with a blank expression. "you've got to be kidding me. i have to be dreaming."

"well... you're not."

they sighed. "oh joy, just what i wanted, more annoying little freaks!"

asriel frowned. "are you okay?"

chara smiled and shook their head. "no, i'm not, actually."

the goat boy smiled sympathetically after a moment. "c'mon, i'll take you to see mom, okay? she'll know what to do."

chara was confused, and they were almost one hundred percent positive this wouldn't end well. they were either in hell or somewhere even worse. but, it's not like they had anything to lose. chara sighed and followed the boy. 

the two walked for what seemed like a long time, but chara guessed it didn't take as long as they made it out to be. they didn't know where they were, but they noticed all these... weird things around. strange frogs and fly... creatures, and weird puzzles, which asriel described as "divisions and doorkeys."

at last, the two arrived at a tiny house. red leaves surrounded the place, and it was the brightest color chara had seen in a long time. it almost gave them... hope? no, probably not. they pushed the thought out of their mind. 

"welcome home," asriel gave chara a toothy grin and opened the door. "mom! mom, guess what?" he burst inside, pulling chara with him.

suddenly, a more feminine looking, and much taller goat like creature came around the corner. they assumed this was 'mom'. she smiled when she saw the two. "asriel, who is this?"

"this is chara, they're a human!" asriel exclaimed, his toothy grin still prominent.

she chucked. "hello, chara, i am toriel, but you may call me mom, if you'd like," her smile was wide, and warm, and welcoming. she bent down and hugged chara.

chara was taken off guard by the gesture; they hadn't been hugged in a long time. and then, they did something that they weren't even expecting to do. they hugged her back. 

the warm embrace was everlasting, and when the two finally pulled back, they were crying. they didn't know when they had started, but here they were, tears falling down their face. it was weak, but, for once, they didn't care at all. they felt something they hadn't felt in a long time.

"oh, dear, please don't cry, my child," toriel, mom, smiled warmly, wiping chara's tears with her soft fingers. "what is wrong?"

they didn't know what to say. they didn't really want to say anything. they let out an unexpected whimper and just hugged toriel again. 

warm arms wrapped around them. "don't worry, my child. you are our family now."

it was as if she had read their mind. they felt so at home all of the sudden, and they hadn't even known this goat lady for five minutes.

after the second embrace ended, chara sniffled and wiped their tears with their sleeve. they felt an arm go around their shoulders, and they looked to the side to see a very smiley asriel. 

"yeah, we'll take care of you, chara!" he remarked. 

they smiled, a tiny bit, and looked up at toriel as she started to speak. "gorey is out right now."

"that's what she calls dad," asriel explained. "he's out a lot. being king is a hard job!" he smiled proudly. "but someday, that's gonna be my job."

"that's right," toriel smiled and pat her son's head. "now, why don't you show chara your room? we can work on getting them a bed later. i'm going to make some pie for tonight," she smiled and rounded the corner again, leaving chara and asriel to themselves.

"mom makes the best butterscotch-cinnamon pie," asriel explained, his arm still around chara as he walked around the corner opposite of toriel and into a hallway. he then opened the first door to reveal a small room, with a bed on the right and a desk in the corner. other than that, it was quite plain. the walls were a pale peach color, and adriel's sheets were a very pale orange. somehow, it felt homey. 

"this is my room," asriel said, running over to his bed and jumping up onto it. he giggled as a few books fell off a shelf over his bed.

"asriel dreemurr, you better not be jumping on your bed in there!" chara could here toriel yelling from the other room.

"i'm not, mom!" asriel yelled back, putting his finger over his lips as if to shush chara. he smiled crookedly and stood up, walking back over to chara. he was slightly taller than them, and chara presumed he would grow a lot, considering toriel was very tall herself. "we have matching sweaters."

"i know," chara replied. "i noticed when you found me. what are the odds of that?"

"i know! the same colors, weird," he smiled wider.

"and the fact that they're both striped, too."

"well, all kids wear striped shirts!" asriel said. "everybody knows that."

"right," chara agreed, though they were thoroughly confused. "i, um, where are we though...?"

"the underground, i already told you that."

"but... i still don't get it. you and... and toriel, are, like, goats?" chara tilted their head.

"we're monsters, but we look like goats, i guess. just like how gerson is a monster too, he just looks like a turtle. man, he's so cool! you gotta meet him, chara," asriel smiled widely. 

"i thought monsters were just made up things that adults tell their kids about to scare them."

"uh, no, silly!" asriel laughed, like it was the best joke he'd ever heard. "we aren't scary! if anything, humans are scary! but i'm not scared of you. you're nice, and i know that. even if others don't."

chara couldn't help but smile, just slightly. asriel was the purest person, or, well, monster, they'd ever met. he seemed so sweet, so different from humans. "well, i guess that's true. though i don't know anything about monsters, really."

"you didn't learn about the war? the battle of humans and monsters?" asriel furrowed his eyebrows. 

chara shook their head. "no."

"well," asriel bent down and picked up one of the books that had fallen on the floor. "someone's ought to teach you then," he sat down and patted the ground next to him. chara sat down next to him.

he opened the book. there was a picture of a goat like monster that reminded chara of toriel next to a human with a spear. "see, that's the two races. humans and monsters. they ruled over earth together," he turned the page. the next picture showed a monster with a red trident next to a group of humans, all equipped with spears. "they got into war. humans are stronger than monsters, you know. their souls are strong. so they won."

"is that why you live underground?" chara asked, their eyes still on the picture.

"yeah," asriel nodded. "they banished us down here."

"well, why don't you just go back up to the surface?"

"we can't," asriel stated. "there's a barrier. anything can go inside, but only beings with a powerful soul can go out. like you! but we don't know where the end of the barrier lies. somewhere far past our little area."

"that's... sad," chara looked up at the boy. "do you like it down here?"

"it's nice," asriel shrugged. "kinda tight. and, i mean, i've never seen the surface, so i can't really make a comparison."

"fair enough."

"asriel! chara! dinner!"

"that's mom, c'mon!" asirel said, getting to his feet and helping chara up. 

the two walked out and into a room with a fireplace, and some bookshelves. near the wall opposite of the bookshelves was a small dining table. there were only four chairs. 

then, toriel walked out of a room on the far wall, which chara assumed must be the kitchen. she was holding a bowl. she set it down on the table and smiled. "come, children. it's time to eat."

asriel dragged chara to the table. "you can sit in dad's spot for now," he said, sitting down with them. 

"here you are," toriel said, serving out some vegetables onto both of their plates. "pie is for desert, so eat up, alright?"

asriel nodded eagerly and quickly dug in. chara, however, was not so quick. they hesitated before stabbing a piece of what looked like a carrot with their fork. they took a small bite and chewed it slowly. it tasted like a carrot, but... but nicer, in some way. they smiled and started to eat more quickly.

eventually toriel sat down herself and started to eat. 

asriel finished first, and then chara. "when do we get pie?" asriel asked. 

"when your father gets home," toriel said. snacking quietly on her vegetables. "if you two would like, i have some movies in my bedroom. you can go watch."

asriel smiled brightly. "okay!" he got up and rushed into the hallway and into the second room, chara close behind. they could faintly here a "don't run in the house" from toriel as they shut the door behind them.

toriel's bed was huge. asriel climbed up on top of it, followed by chara. asriel picked up the remote. "i think a movie's already in there," he pressed play, and the movie started.

"hey," chara said after a moment, recognizing the movie. "this is peter pan!" 

"yeah, it's my favorite!" asriel smiled. "how'd you know that's what it was?"

"i used to watch this with my," chara's cheerful voice faded slightly. "my... my family."

"it's okay, chara," asriel put his arm around their shoulders. "now you can watch it with me. every night, if you want to."

chara nodded solemnly. the truth was, asriel was making this much better. then falling was making it better. that wasn't what made it worse. 

chara didn't remember falling asleep, but when they awoke, they were on asriel's floor, covered in blankets, with the lights turned out. it must have been nighttime. they looked to their left. asriel was asleep in his bed, breaths even. he was clutching a stuffed frog. then, chara looked to their right. sitting on the floor, was two slices of pie, looking delicious as ever. there was a note next to the slices.

_dad still is not home, and you two fell asleep, so here is the pie. i hope you like it!_

_i love you both very much, my children._

_\- toriel_

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't want to do a prologue but i just kinda ended up doing one. anyway, this is a fic about chara.


End file.
